Princess of purest hearts
by PottsXStark
Summary: An overly obsessed 18 year old man abducts Pepper and takes two other girls from their loves as well and plans to cut out their hearts for a sick reason! Tony goes on an adventure with two other men to find them before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

**(Didn't feel like writing a chapter for "story sequels" I felt like working on something new sooo hope you like this. The next chapter to story sequels will be up in a few days or sooner just depends when I'm not so busy with school)**

"Soon my sweet...I will have you" said a mysterious man in a dark study room staring at the picture of a certain redhead.

"We're doing what?" Pepper asked looking at a paper in her hand given to her by Tony. "Well since you didn't come to school today the teacher told me to give this to you and I was kinda Surprised about it too" Tony said. The two were in Peppers room where Tony sat next to the poor sick girl on her bed. "The aquarium huh..." She said. "We were learning about ocean life and that's when he got the idea" he said. "Sounds cool I hope I get over this stupid cold by next week" she said then sneezed. "Aw Pep don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine in a few days" he said. He leaned to kiss her forehead but Pepper blocked him. "Not until I'm better" she said. "Fine" he said chuckling.

"Well I'll be at the armory with Rhodey if you need anything I'm not too far so call me" he said. Pepper nodded smiling. Tony left her home and walked straight to the armory. "Hey Tony hows Pepper doing?" Rhodey asked when Tony walked in. "She's fine I think she'll recover in a few days" he said. "Well that's good it would be nice to go on the trip with her next week" Rhodey said. Tony plopped onto his control chair and Rhodey walked up to him looking over his shoulder. "Lets see here..." Tony said searching for criminal activity. "Really nothing?" Tony said. "Well that's weird there's always someone doing something" Rhodey said. "Alert" said the computer. "And there it is" Tony said happily. Rhodey rolled his eyes smiling. Tony hopped off the chair and went to go put on his armor.

"Be careful man" Rhodey said. "Yes mother" Tony said then took off. "Today looks awesome!" Tony yelled spinning through the cloudless blue sky. He spotted whiplash attacking a storage house. "You just don't learn do you" Tony said landing on the spot. "We'll if it isn't Iron man, look I don't have time for you so if you can just go fly away for a bit I would appreciate it" Whiplash said. "Sadly for you that's not how heroes work" Tony said. "Yes unfortunately indeed" Whiplash said striking both of his whips at Tony. The whips wrapped around Tonys waist and neck and it started to electrocute his armor. "Warning armor integrity at risk" the operating system said. Tony started ripping the whips apart to free himself then started to pull Whiplash closer to him.

"Wow you so are not at your best today but no worries I thank you for making my job easy" Tony said. He grabbed Whiplash and detached him from his whips and threw him to the floor. "Computer contact the police" Tony said. He stayed there holding down Whiplash until the police came. He sat on Whiplashes back. "You know being a good guy isn't so bad" Tony said trying to start a conversation with Whiplash. "Whatever" Whiplash replied. The police came and took Whiplash into one of the cars handcuffed. "Thank you Iron man" said an officer. "Anytime" Tony said then headed back to the armory. "And he's done it again" Rhodey said. "I'm the

Man" Tony said. "Too bad without your armor I'm stronger than you" Rhodey said flexing. "Yeah right Rhodes" Tony said. "If you didn't take extremis I would be!" Rhodey said. Tony chuckled.

...

Pepper laid in her bed all day bored. "Ugh" she whined. She grabbed her cellphone on her nightstand and dialed her father. "Daaaad" she whined. "Yes sweetie?" Virgil answered. "Where are my popsicles!" She said. "I'm almost home ad why do you want popsicles?" He asked. "The doctor said those are types of fluids so I can eat those!" She said coughing. "I'll be home shortly" Virgil said then hung up. "Did that man just hang up on me?" She said. Pepper put her cellphone down and stood up. When she got on her feet she felt the rush of blood in her head. "Ohhh my head" she said clutching her head. She was wearing a blue shirt with lavender shorts.

She walked outside of her house barefoot and inhaled natures air. "Feels like I haven't been outside in forever" she said walking over to her lawn and sitting. A man dressed in black crouched behind a bush across from Peppers house and took pictures of her. "You look so beautiful under the blue sky" he whispered taking more snapshots. Virgil pulled up on the driveway. "Go away!" the man said narrowing his eyes at the agent. "Patricia what are you doing outside you should be resting in your bed" Virgil said. "I got bored and I finally felt well enough to get some air" she said. "Alright well I have your...frozen flavored ice" He said awkwardly handing her the bag. "Thank you daddy" she said like a little girl taking the bag. The agent walked into the house and Pepper grabbed the box and opened it. "Hmm red or yellow..." She said. She turned around the box to see the flavors.

"Ooo lemonade I want yellow!" She said taking it out the yellow popsicle. "You're so cute when you like something" the man said. Pepper heard something suspicious and looked in the mans direction. The man ducked down and his himself, she shrugged and started licking her popsicle. Tony came by again. "Oh who's this clown" the man said. "Hey Pep what are you doing outside?" Tony asked sitting next to her. "I got bored so I came outside and my dad brought me popsicles want one?" She asked. "Nah" he said. "Don't be shy I have a whole box" she said giggling and giving him the box. "Well...I can't resist red" he said taking the red popsicle. The man got extremely annoyed as he watched them together so he pulled out his phone and called someone. "Hello...yeah I need you to take care of something" he said.

Half an hour later a car came by slowly. Tony looked at the people inside suspiciously. Suddenly the car sped up and aggressively turned to Tonys direction. "What the hell?!" Tony said grabbing Pepper and jumping out of the cars way. The car didn't hit the house fortunately but it was still after Tony. The person driving backed up and drove towards Tony. "This guy is crazy!" Tony said running. "Pepper get your backpack inside!" Tony said. Pepper nodded and quickly ran inside. Tony did his best to dodge the physco man who was after Tony. Pepper made sure no one was looking then she ran out the front door and bolted to the car. "My princess is rescue?" The stalker said in shock. Pepper got in front of the car and stopped it with her foot.

"Put your hands up now!" Pepper yelled aiming her palm at the man. The man did what he was told. "Keep your hands up and step out of the vehicle" she said. He slowly got out of the car. Virgil ran outside because he heard the loud crash of the car. "What's going on here?" He asked running over to Tony and rescue. "Uhh this man was about to murder Mr. Stark" Pepper said. "I see..." Virgil said. "What are you doing here anyway Stark?" He asked while dialing the police. "Uhh I was um going to visit Pepper" Tony said. Virgil turned around to his home and saw Pepper was gone. "Hey where did Patricia go?" He asked. "Maybe she's inside?" Tony said. "Yeah probably didn't hear her come in" Virgil left and the police arrived shortly after. "Well I better go" Rescue said. "Thank you Rescue" Virgil said. "No problem" Rescue said. Pepper started feeling dizzy as she walked then she suddenly collapsed.

"H-Hey are you alright?" Virgil asked running over to her. Ironman landed in front of the two. "Iron man?" Virgil said confused. Tony had left to grab his backpack while they waited for the police because he saw Pepper didn't feel too good even if her face was covered her posture was off. "I had gotten a notification of Rescues condition I'll take her to get medical attention" Tony said. "Alright then..." Virgil said. Tony picked up Pepper and blasted off to the armory with the stalker following them. He set her down on the table and retracted her armor. "Probably shouldn't have told you to get your armor..." Tony said. He put a breathing mask over her and checked her vital signs. "Hm..." He said as he tapped things on the holographic screen. Pepper woke up groaning from severe soreness. "I'm sorry you had to do that" he said. "It's alright" she said clutching her head.

"Here I have some painkillers and your daily medicine" he said grabbing her liquid cold medicine and pill painkillers. She sat up and took in her liquid first. "Ugh orange flavor and it doesn't even taste like orange" she said then washed it down with water. Tony handed her, her pill. She swallowed it down with water. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked putting his hand on her forehead. "Yeah" she said. "Maybe you should go to the hospital" he said. "No way hospitals are creepy and besides I like doctor Tony better" she said smiling. "I can't take it anymore" he said. "Huh?" Pepper said confused. Tony grabbed a medicine bottle from his cabinet and popped a pill into his mouth and swallowed it. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Now you can't make me sick" he said. "What are you talking about?" She asked. Pepper looked at the bottle then sort of figured out what he wanted to do.

"Oh doctor Stark I'm not doing so well" Pepper said giggling. "Well your most certainly right and now you must go through a special procedure" Tony said walking over to her. Pepper swung her legs over the side of table and Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and started making out. "It's amazing how your not oblivious today" she said in between kisses. "I was never oblivious" Tony said when he stopped kissing her. "You never understand my romantic advances" she said. "Not true..." Tony said. "Oh please I tried to flirt with you once and you didn't catch my drift" she said. "Well you have been very naughty talking to your doctor this way" he said smiling at her.

"Looks like I need a lesson then" she said pressing her lips upon his once again. He started kissing her neck when the computer flashed an alert. "Intruder has entered the perimeter" the computer said. Tony groaned. "Lets see who it is" Tony said sighing as he walked over to the computer. He pulled up one of the surveillance cameras. "Who is this guy?" Tony asked. The man started messing with the power box. "H-Hey what's he doing to the circuits!" Tony yelled. The armor lost its power and everything went black. Pepper screamed. "Tony help!" She yelled. "Pepper!" Tony yelled trying to get to her.

**(Ohh glob what's gonna happen 0.o review!) **


	2. Chapter 2

(**Wrote this during school...test week is awesome XD everyone else's testing while my class watches a movie today cause today's not the day to test for me. P.S someone familiar makes his entrance! Hint he is not human and he has a British accent)**

Tony tried reaching to her but it was pitch black so he couldn't figure out where he was going. There were loud crashes as Pepper tried to get away from someone who was trying to kidnap her. "Let me go!" She yelled. The person covered her mouth and escaped with her successfully. The lights came back on when he left. "Pepper?" Tony said. Tony immediately ran outside and looked in all directions.

she was nowhere to be found. He ran inside to the computer and started searching for her. "Unable to locate Pepper Potts" the computer said. "What the hell he just left with her a minute ago!" Tony yelled pounding his fist on the counter. Tony called Rhodey and before Rhodey could speak Tony started talking in panic.

"Rhodey someone took Pepper and I need you to get here fast" he said. Rhodey hung up and ran out of his house all the way to the armory. Tony was searching like crazy when he ran inside. "I'm here what do we do?" Rhodey asked. "Stay here and search I'm gonna armor up" Tony said. He used his extremis to attach his armor onto himself.

"We'll find her dude" Rhodey said. Tony with a gloomy face nodded then blasted off. He searched all of NY in just two hours and Pepper was nowhere to be found."How did he get away so fast?" Tony asked himself. Suddenly he spotted police car lights flashing below and a lot of them too. He landed and saw a coffee shop destroyed.

"What happened here?" Tony asked. "Someone said it was some crazy guy who did this and everyone thinks he did this just to make off with some girl" the officer said. "Wait was one of those girls a redhead by any chance?" Tony asked. "Uh he wasn't with anyone else it was just him but come to think of it someone did see a red strand of hair on his shoulder thinking he had done this with some other girl too" the officer said. "Where is he now.." Tony asked. "I wish I knew" the officer said. Suddenly a young man ran up to the officer grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Please tell me he didn't kidnap her!" The man yelled. He beamed his distressed green eyes at the officer, he had on a yellow shirt with a black sweater unzipped and from running it made one of his sleeves off the shoulder. "I'm sorry sir but she went missing" the officer said. "No no please I had planned this day so perfectly how could this happen?!" The young man said.

"He's kidnapped two women and we need to find him now!" Tony yelled. "Wait what?" The officer said confused. "He kidnapped someone else a few hours ago" Tony said. "Do you mind coming with us to the police station iron man?" The officer asked. "No problem" Tony said. They all headed over to the police station and was questioned. Soon after while the lieutenant talked with the chief Tony and the young man sat outside on the chairs. "So what's your name?" Tony asked. "Mathew" the man said.

"I assumed you lost your girlfriend or something?" Tony said. "Today I was hoping to be more than that..." Mathew said. Tony looked at him. "I was going to purpose to her" Mathew said breaking down. He covered his face trying not to cry. "Don't cry man your on the same boat as me" Tony said patting the mans back.

"So you lost your girlfriend too?" Mathew said looking at him. "Yeah and what makes me feel worse is that she's out there sick and I don't know what's happening to her" Tony said. "Oh...she's sick? I'm sorry"Mathew said. Tony sighed. "So...she knows who you really are?" Mathew asked curiously. "Yeah" Tony said. "Hey we got another code 49!" Yelled an officer running out of his office. A squad was dispatched to respond to the emergency. "What's going on?" Tony asked. "Another kidnapping" said an officer.

...

"Oh ladies look what I have brought you!" Said the stalker. He put in another girl into his cage that contained Pepper and a captured girl. "What do you want!" Pepper yelled then coughed. "You'll see soon" the man said. "Oh my where are my manners my name is Gary" he said. Gary had strange eyes. One eye was green and the other was hazel mixed with green and he had a crazy look on his face. "Please let us go..." Said one of the girls.

"Hmmm you're right being in a cage is stupid here let me help you" he said walking into the cage. He grabbed one of the girls, walked her outside and shackled her wrists. "There now you're more free" Gary said. "It's the same thing!" She yelled. "Well I need to hold you down because you'll run away" he said then did the same to the other girls.

Pepper started coughing. "Hey are you okay?" One of the girls asked. "I'm sick" Pepper said sniffling. "Oh I have one more surprise for you" Gary said. "Well I probably should've let you stay I the cage for a bit..." He said. "Oh no matter!" He said. He uncuffed Pepper and put her back in the cage with a white sleeved long dress. "Put it on darling" he said. The sleeves were spilt all the way to her wrists so it did not completely cover her arms.

"What no way!" She said. "Don't make me do it for you" he said winking. "Ugh!" Pepper said. "At least turn around" She said. Gary did so and Pepper changed. He made the rest of the girls change too. "Those are your gowns for when you go to heaven" he said.

"We're going to die?!" One of the girls said panicking. "Yes and you will float into the heavens as angels but for now you are trapped angels on this earth" he said. "Tell me what you plan to do!" Pepper yelled. "Fine I plan to cut out your hearts and eat them so that I may become pure!" He yelled. Pepper looked at him terrified. "You're really sick you know that!" Pepper said.

"I'm only doing what is right you deserve better than this world!" He said. He walked up to the chained girl and crouched down. "You have beautiful eyes..." He said stroking around face. "And beautiful red hair" he said twirling one of her locks. "Don't touch me!" She said. He laughed. "And funny too" he said.

...

Another man walked into the police station but he was more mad upset than sad. "What did she look like and what is her name?" An officer asked. "She had brown hair and blue eyes and her name is Lynn" he said. "And how did this man take her?" The officer asked. "First I was locked into the bathroom then I heard her scream and the entrance door open and slam shut" the man said. "And what's your name son?" The officer asked. "Axel" he said. "Alright Axel go have a seat next to them" the officer said pointing to Iron man and Mathew. He walked over and sat next to Iron man.

"Never expected to see you here so what are you in for?" Axel asked. "The same thing your in for" Tony said. "Wait your a super hero and you can't even find your own woman yourself?" He asked. "I searched all of New York got any other comments bro?" Tony asked now annoyed and getting more nervous about Pepper.

"And this guy too?" Axel said looking over at Mathew. "Yeah..." Mathew said a little shyly because he didn't want to stir up anything with the upset man. "Who is this guy anyway?" Axel asked. "No one knows" Tony said. The chief of the department walked up to them. "We'll search but we can't do anything about it right now" he said. "Fine" Tony said upset then started heading out the station. "So your just gonna give up!" Axel yelled standing up. "I'm gonna find her myself!" Tony yelled the stormed out.

"Wait!" Mathew yelled running after him. Tony turned around. "I want to help you" he said. "I work alone" Tony said. "You need me!" Mathew said. "If I tell you something will you keep it a secret" Tony asked. "Of course" Mathew said nodding. Tony revealed his face. "Now do you think I need anybody?" He asked. Mathew stood in shock. "Yeah go tell the world I knew it" Tony said then closed his face plate.

"N-No! And doesn't even matter if your Einstein you need me!" Mathew said. "Fine" Tony said. "I'm in too" Axel said. They both turned around to see the dirty blonde with his still upset face. "No wa-" "I'll tell them your Tony Stark" Axel finished pointing his thumb back to the police station. Tony sighed. "We meet at 68th street tomorrow at 7 PM sharp don't be late" Tony said then blasted off.

"Hey man!" Rhodey said as Tony landed inside the armory. "I heard everything" Rhodey said sitting on the controller chair. "I wonder how Peppers doing..." Tony said retracting his armor. His computer started flashing an alert. "Installment finished"

The computer said. He walked over to his computer. "What's that?" Rhodey asked. "Say hello to Jarvis" Tony said. "Jarvis operating system X32 installment A at your service Mr. Tony Stark" said Jarvis in a British accent.

"Cool eh?" Tony asked. "Whoaa! Super cool!" Rhodey said beaming his eyes at it.

**(Review please! So is anyone excited for May 3rd!? I marked it on my phone calendar XD I gots the tickets already as an early birthday present EEEEP I CAN'T WAIT FOR IRON MAN 3! IM SOO EXCITED!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**(Best week ever...I have so much time on my hands it's just so awesome. For once...SCHOOL ROCKS! Well at least for one or two weeks then I dislike it again. So my testing room teacher was nice enough AGAIN to let us take out our phones after testing. She teaches Italian and Spanish and shes from Spain her accent is so cool! Anyways enjoy!)**

**"**He's gonna help me find Pepper" Tony said. "But wait what's wrong with your old operating system?" Rhodey asked. "I wouldn't even call that an operating system it upset me so much that it couldn't locate Pep I just had to upgrade to something else other than that piece of crap" Tony said. "Ohh with Jarvis ill find that son of a-" Rhodey stopped him. "whooooaa okay man I get it! Jeez man I'm starting to feel afraid of pissing you off nowadays" Rhodey said. "Well no one messes with Stark" Tony said cracking his knuckles. He hooked up the helmet of his armor to the computer and started installing Jarvis.

"So when do you start looking for Pepper?" Rhodey asked. "Tomorrow and I don't know how but I'm not working alone on this mission as I planned to" Tony said. "How come and who's going with you?" Rhodey asked. "This jerk kidnapped two other girls and well they had boyfriends so those two guys wanted to team up and find them" Tony said. "But wait-" "Yes I told one of them I was Ironman and the other one found out so he's blackmailing me to join the search team" Tony finished. "Hate that dude..." Tony said. Rhodey started giggling. "Shut up Rhodes!" Tony said. "And you just said no one messes with the Stark but some kid just blackmailed you? Pfft ahahaha!" Rhodey said.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Keep it up and ill give war machine a nice new paint job and I'm thinking pink would suit him well" Tony said smirking. Rhodey stopped laughing. There was a pause but Rhodey broke the silence with a small giggle. "Maybe paint the mouth red to look like red lips!" Tony said. Rhodey stopped and started waving his hands around. "No, no ill stop!" Rhodey said. "Yep no one messes with Stark man!" Tony said proudly. Rhodey started laughing again. "RHODEY!" Tony yelled chasing him.

...

"It's time to go to sleep ladies" Gary said. He gave them pillows and blankets. "If only you liked me I would've let you sleep in a cozy bed with me" he said smirking. "I'd rather sleep on a frozen lake than sleep with you" Pepper said then coughed. "Oh no dear you wouldn't and don't worry about that cough that will soon be taken care of" he said.

"So your going to treat me?" Pepper asked. "No beautiful remember you're going to heaven!" He said. "Sleep tight princesses!" Gary said then walked out of the room and locked it. Their room had a cage in the corner and the floors were pink concrete. The walls had cloud wallpaper with angel stickers all over. "This guy disgusts me" said a girl. "Hey what's your name by the way?" One of the girls asked. "I'm Lynn" said the girl who commented on the sick man. "My names Sarah nice to meet you" she said. They looked over at Pepper who was laying on the floor.

"What's yours?" Lynn asked. "Pepper..." She said coughing. Her coughs got worse from what they could tell. The room was a freezing 50 degrees. To them it felt like 40. They covered themselves up with the blankets as much as they didn't want to they didn't want to freeze to death either. Gary kept it cold because it kills germs. "We need to find a way to get these chains off" Sarah said. "I wish I had my phone right now...I have to call Tony" Pepper said. "Who's Tony?" Lynn asked. "Stark" Pepper said. "So your the girlfriend he kept a secret eh?" Lynn asked. "Mhm" Pepper said. "Well calling your boyfriend isn't going to help because we need cops!" Lynn said.

Pepper giggled. "What's so funny?" Lynn asked. Pepper wanted to tell them the truth but she promised she would keep her loves secret identity safe. "Nothing" she said. "Lets try to get some sleep" Sarah said. They all laid down and covered up themselves with the blankets.

...

The next day it was time. Tony grabbed his wallet and cellphone and stuffed it into his pocket. He swung his armored backpack over his shoulder. "I'm off Rhodes keep a look out around here" Tony said. "Sure thing man" Rhodey said. Tony left the armory and walked down to 68th street where there was an alley so he waited in there. About two minutes after he saw Mathew run down the block. "Hey sorry am I late?" He asked panting and putting his hands on his knees. "You're fine" Tony said patting his back.

"I still can't believe it" Mathew said. Axel pulled up in his car and parked by a parking meter. "Yo" he said rolling down the window. "What are you doing?" Mathew asked. "Psh I'm not walking are you crazy?" Axel said. Tony blocked Mathew with his arm. "Just ride with him ill follow from the sky" Tony said.

"Wait tin man where's your suit?" Axel

Asked. "I have it" Tony said. "Is it invisible or did you actually forget it? Ha you expect to find the ladies with-" Tony punched the

center and the armor engulfed him. Axel narrowed his eyes. "Get in" he said to Mathew. They drove away and Tony launched himself into the sky. Tony communicated with them through his suit and Axel communicated through Bluetooth feature in his car. "Where do we start?" Mathew asked. "They're not in New York I checked so lets head to Jersey" Tony said.

Since the states were so close it didn't take too long but it still annoyed Tony because he could've been there in two minutes or three minutes tops. Axel let Mathew out so he could hand out flyers and asked around while Axel drove around looking for warehouses or any suspicious buildings. Tony searched up high when he noticed a certain building so he landed and started inspecting.

The place looked old and beat up. It was far secluded from other buildings and it had something strange written on one of the windows. It looked like blood but as Tony got closer it was just red paint. It said "I have a message for you T.S" Tony slowly walked in with his palm aiming straight ahead. It was too dark and there were no light switches. "I just had to pick night time" Tony said rolling his eyes. "Jarvis activate night vision" he said. Jarvis did so. Tony moved old boxes

And crates and sheets until when something fell out of a box when he moved it. It was a phone. He picked it up and started looking through it. He looked the messages and saw only one so he opened it. "Hello Tony I've been waiting for you to find this message now please send a message with the word done" Tony texted it and immediately it started ringing. Tony took off his helmet and answered the phone. "Hello Tony" the person answered. "Who are you and what have you done with Pepper you freak!" Tony yelled. "Oh please don't yell I don't mean any harm to you so please be nice I'm trying to do something good here" he said. "Now calm down and let me tell you my name" he said.

Tony waited. "My name is Gary and I'm sorry I took Ms. Potts from you but I just had to take her because she deserves better than this world and I'm going to send her to a better place" he said. "Which is?" Tony asked. "Heaven!" Gary yelled. "Listen you little physco I don't know

And I most definitely don't give a crap! who you are but if I find you and I see you hurt Pepper I will send you to HELL" Tony said. "I tried to be nice" Gary said. "Listen she is sick and she needs medical attention so just let her go!" Tony said. "That will go away when she passes" Gary said. "Soon I will cut out her heart and eat it so that I may become pure" Gary said. Tony felt disgusted. "Your so incredibly sick it's not even funny!" Tony said. "Oh and send the message to the other men as well" Gary said then hung up. Tony dropped the phone then put his helmet back on and

blasted out of there.

"Locate Mathew" Tony said. "Mathew located at 45th street autumn way inside the Levy's coffee shop" Jarvis said. Tony bolted over there and ran inside. "Please let us know if you find them-EEP!" He said as Tony grabbed him and rushed out of the shop. "The guy is planning to cut out their hearts and eat it so we need to work

Fast like each of us needs to go to a different state" Tony said. "W-what! That's gross!" Mathew said. "I'll fly you back to Manhattan to get your car" Tony said grabbing him and holding him tightly as he bolted back to NY. Once Tony landed Mathews hair was sleeked back by the wind and he had a scared expression on his face. "Never...do that...again" Mathew said shivering. He shook his head to fix his hair then jumped into his ford truck. "Head to Connecticut" Tony said. Mathew nodded then drove off. Tony blasted off back into the sky. "Call Axel" Tony said. "Connecting..." Jarvis said.

"Yo" Axel answered. Tony told him what the man plans to do. "That's sick" Axel said. "Listen keep looking in Jersey I'm heading to Pennsylvania" Tony said. "Aight tin man" Axel said then hung up.

...

Pepper was sitting on the floor, leaning her back against the wall. Sarah was laying on floor twirling her hair and Lynn fought to free herself from the chain. "It's useless" Pepper said. She put her knees up to her chin and rubbed her bare feet to try and warm them up

. "Well if you don't want to live that's fine I'll be laughing when I get out and you don't!" Lynn yelled. Pepper got annoyed by that comment but she felt so weak she didn't want to argue. Her whole body started turning a sickly pale and her brown eyes looked droopy. Her stomach started rumbling and that's when she realized she hadn't eaten in a whole day. Gary walked in to check on them. "Oh it pains me to see all of you suffer but don't worry it'll soon be over" he said.

"I hate you I wish you would die!" Lynn yelled. "Oh and another thing I was looking over the surveillance camera and you miss Lynn I made a mistake with" he said. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Your so dark hearted you're full of hate and you seem to be selfish to these girls" he said. "WHAT!" Lynn said. "Looks like ill be setting you free" he said.

"Oh yes thank you!" She said. Pepper was upset but kinda glad she didn't have to deal with her anymore. Gary blindfolded her and put portable cuffs on her. He walked a few blocks away from his secret hiding place then took off her cuffs and blind fold. "Now your dead!" Lynn yelled. Gary held up a gun. "I was prepared for this" he said. "Now walk away" he said. Lynn ran away in an instant.

He walked back to his hidden place and entered the girls room. "Well that was taken care of now should we start with the procedure?" Gary asked. Pepper looked up at him with fearful eyes. "Please don't" she said. "I don't want to die!" Sarah said crying. "Oh well I guess we could do this maybe tomorrow...I need better scissors anyway" he said.

"Ah and to think I was going to use regular scissors silly me I'm using surgical scissors duh!" He said. "Do we at least get anesthesia?" Pepper asked. "Oh I tried to get that from one of my drug dealers but it was too expensive so ill just make it as quick as possible" He said. Now Pepper started crying. "I can't take it we aren't getting any help and I'm just sitting here waiting for death to knock at my door" she said. "Lets just get it over with" Sarah said.

**(Uh oh will they actually die? Tony hurry up dammit! Review!) **


	4. Chapter 4

**(Another chapter! I have nothing else to do right now sooo here you go :)**

"Oh you want to do it right now? I wish I could but I need the proper tools first maybe tomorrow ladies" Gary said. "Oh I'm so glad you're both excited to pass over!" he said then left cheerfully. Pepper slid her body down from leaning her back against the wall and to the floor. "I guess I'll just have to except that Tony isn't coming..." She said then closed he eyes.

...

"Hey man got any leads?" Rhodey asked. He was talking to Tony through the comm. system. "No which sucks" Tony said. "Where are you now?" Rhodey asked. "Freakin Kansas man!" Tony said. "Why so far?" Rhodey asked. "I searched 7 states in just two days and the others are in Louisiana and Michigan" Tony said. "Don't worry you'll find her" Rhodey said. "I'm starting to think maybe she's dead by now" Tony said. "Don't quit yet you don't know for sure" Rhodey said. Tony got another call from Mathew. "Hold on I need to answer this" Tony said. "Talk to me" Tony said.

"Well I just finished Louisiana and I got nothing except when I walked into store they said they had a note waiting for me" Mathew said. "Which said?" Tony asked. "Uhh" Mathew said unfolding the paper with one hand because his other was occupied with the steering wheel and the phone was on his shoulder held down by his ear.

"Jarvis record his words" Tony said.

"I know you're trying to find them so stop. You don't understand what I'm trying to do , don't you want your loved one to be happy? She will float up to heaven like an angel" Mathew read. "Where are you headed now?" Tony asked. "Texas" Mathew said.

Tony paused for a moment. "Don't go to Texas I want you to head more west" he said. "Alright" Mathew said. "Give me an update in five hours from now" Tony said. "Will do" Mathew said hanging up. "Hey Rhodes I'll call you back keep looking" Tony said after he switched back to Rhodey. "Ok" Rhodey said then hung up.

Tony thought about what he found and what Mathew just told him. "Jarvis playback Mathews words" Tony said.

"I know you're trying to find them so stop. You don't understand what I'm trying to do , don't you want your loved one to be happy? She will float up to heaven like an angel" Jarvis said. "There's a clue in it but I can't figure it out..." Tony said. "Angels...angels.." Tony repeated to himself. "Call Axel" Tony said. "Connecting..." Jarvis said. "What's up" Axel said. "Update" Tony said. "Nothing here what about shy boy" Axel asked. "Nothing" Tony said. "Hey...do you think they're dead?" Axel asked.

"I did but don't quit until we know for sure" Tony said. "Oh hey I'm getting a call ill call you back" Axel said then switched to the caller. "Speak" he said. "Is this Axel Blackwood?" Said the man through the phone. "Yeah" Axel said.

"I have Lynn Weathers here in Calabasas California I'm an officer" he said. "Wait what!" Axel yelled aggressively braking his car to a stop. "Yes" the officer said. "Put her on" Axel said.

"Hello? Axel is that you?" Lynn asked. "Oh babe you're alright what happened?!" Axel asked. "The crazy guy let me go but he kept two other girls" she said. "Where are they?" He asked. "I don't know somewhere a few miles from where I am I think" she said. "Ok well just stay there I'm coming" he said. "Alright I love you" she said. "Love you too" he said then hung up.

...

Pepper coughed as she clutched her chest. "Hang in there" Sarah said. Pepper looked at her. "I'm sorry someone innocent like you got into this" Pepper said. "Oh no no you don't need to apologize and besides at least we're not alone" Sarah said. She had pretty hazel eyes and long brunette hair. Her smile reassured Pepper that even though they were going to die it wouldn't be so bad since they were going to die together. "I wish it wouldn't hurt" Pepper said. "Me too" Sarah said.

Gary entered the room. "Ladies I have an idea" he said. "I set the procedure for tomorrow well actually it's 12:45 AM so today ahahaha!" Gary said. "But I want to make your last hours special"he said. He brought in a few bags. "What's in those?" Sarah asked. "I thought you should know I have a feminine side HEHEHEHHE!" Gary said. He took out a white silky cloth that looked the same as Peppers dress. "I'll

Be sewing this onto your dress if you don't mind" he said. Pepper didn't care she felt so bad she just wanted to die already if she wasn't going to get help.

He sewed the cloth to her dress. Sarah was kind of amazed of how good he was. "Your turn!" Gary said to Sarah. He did the same with her dress too. "I'm going to make you look like goddesses!" Gary said. "Oh and another thing...I have a secret and I was wondering if you could keep it?" He asked. Sarah and Pepper nodded. "Who would we tell?" Pepper thought. "Well...I'm a witch" he whispered.

Pepper and Sarah looked at each other confused. "I know it sounds crazy but you'll believe me when I do this" he said. "I make potions!" He said. He quickly pulled out a bottle that had orange liquid in it. "Wait what are you-" he dumped it all on Peppers head. "Your crazy!" Pepper yelled. But the weirdest thing happened...she wasn't drenched in the odd liquid, instead her hair grew down to the middle of her back.

"What the hell did you do!" Pepper yelled then coughed. "I thought you would look prettier with longer hair and you do!" Gary said excited. "I need a major hair cut..." Pepper said. He pulled out golden leaf crowns and placed them on both their heads. "I'm going to take you somewhere and take pictures so that I may remember you angels for the rest of my life. He first took the shackles off Sarah then cuffed her and took her outside to the back of the secret building.

It looked beautiful aside from the gloomy sky. The building was next to a waterfall that connected to the ocean. The back of the building was filled with tall beautiful flowers and at the center stood a boulder and a few large rocks that were sculpted into steps.

He whipped out a needle and injected a liquid into Sarah. Her lower half was paralyzed. "Sorry sweetie" he said i cuffing her. He carried her up to the boulder and sat her there. He did the same to Pepper. "That hurt!" Pepper said screaming then coughed again. He propped her up sitting Chinese style on the boulder. "Don't fall off now" he said grabbing his camera. Peppers eyes drooped as she felt herself getting worse.

"Hey Sarah...I have an idea" she said. "What's that?" Sarah asked. "We need to find a way to get into that ocean I'm not letting him eat my heart or yours" Pepper said. "I guess that's a good way to go" Sarah said.

"Now smile!" Gary said. "You know what..." Sarah said. "No!" She yelled. "Excuse me?" Gary said. "No!" She yelled. "Do it now!" He said. Gary didn't take his daily pills that kept his attitude in check. "Do it or ill shoot!" He said pointing a gun at her.

"Do it kill me!" Sarah yelled. "Sarah no!" Pepper said. He shot Sarah square in the middle of her chest. She fell back and off the boulder. Pepper shed some tears with her mouth wide open in shock. "Smile Pepper" he said. She couldn't no matter how hard she tried. He put his gun away and took out a knife instead. He walked over to her. "You know...I was especially excited to eat your heart" he said.

Gary slashed her shoulder. "SMILE OR THE NEXT ONE WILL BE YOUR HEART" he said backing up. Pepper forced the corners of her mouth to move. Gary wasn't happy with the way she looked. "I warned you" he said. "I think I'll shoot out your heart instead" he said taking out his gun.

Pepper shut her eyes tight and looked away. Gary fired the bullet.

**(Did she get shot? Man I'm really bad at cliff hangers sorry XP cause its pretty obvious about what's gonna happen :P well review! Ill have the next chapter done tomorrow) **


	5. Chapter 5

The bullet was fired. Pepper expected a bullet already launched into her body in an instant but weirdly enough she didn't feel any pain except from her shoulder of course but all that happened was a sound which was a "clink" noise which gave her the impression that the bullet hit something metal like and when she opened her eyes she couldn't believe it. "I told you I would find you jerk!" The metal man yelled. "Tony..." Pepper said but still couldn't believe it. Mathew, Lynn and Axel came running over there. "Where's Sarah!" Mathew yelled.

Pepper motioned her hand behind the boulder. Mathew ran behind to see Sarah bleeding on the grass unconscious. "Someone call the cops and an ambulance!" Mathew yelled. Lynn dialed for an ambulance and Axel dialed for the police. Gary tried making a run for it but Tony grabbed his shirt. "You sick bastard your going away for a long time" he said. "But before we do that..." Axel said cracking his knuckles. Mathew stood up with an angry face and walked up to Gary too. The men all ganged up on Gary. "You don't understand I-" "They leave earth when it's their time not when you say so!" Tony yelled. They started beating him to death.

Tony grabbed spare cuffs he had hanging from his pocket and chained the severely injured Gary to the door handle. Tony hovered quickly over to Pepper. He pulled her into his arms. "Pepper tell me everything he did" he said still hugging her.

She didn't respond so he broke apart a little to look at her. He could see that she was trying to speak but it didn't work. "What's wrong?" He asked using one of his hands to cup her cheek and the other clutching her good shoulder. Pepper looked to the side where her injured shoulder was. Tony noticed and was shocked. "He did this to you?" Tony asked. Pepper nodded. She started mouthing some words but Tony didn't understand. "You can't speak?" He asked. She shook her head. "Say it again" he said. "Jarvis" Tony said. "Gary paralyzed my lower half of my body" Jarvis translated.

The ambulance arrived and immediately started working as much as they could on Sarah. Sarah was In more critical condition than Pepper. Tony hugged Peppers head close to his chest. Lynn walked up to them nervously. "I didn't laugh" Lynn said. "I didn't mean what I said either" she said. Pepper nodded smiling at her. Lynn smiled back then walked back to Axel. "You won't get away with this you know..." Gary said in a low tone. Tony turned his head and glared at him. "Like I said Pepper darling I'm a witch" Gary said. Pepper couldn't look at him, she was too terrified of his capabilities now. "What are you smoking dude?" Tony asked. Gary started laughing uncontrollably then started mumbling some words Tony didn't understand.

Suddenly his wrist went through the cuff like if he was some sort of ghost. "Hahahahaha you see?" Gary said getting up. "Shut up!" Axel said about to strike him. "Freeze!" Gary yelled aiming his palm at Axel. He froze. "What the hell?" Tony said. Axel just stood there frozen in his spot. "Oh my god undo that right now!" Lynn said running to Axel. "Leave Now" Gary said. The paramedics slowly wheeled Sarah on the gurney to try and pass him. "I don't think so!" Gary said casting a spell. "This guy is some serious apple jacks" Tony said. A rope magically appeared and tied the paramedics making them fall back.

Tony laid Pepper down. "I'll be back" he said. She grabbed his wrist. "He'll kill you" she said weakly. Tony leaned his head closer to hers and kissed her deeply. "I'll never leave you" he whispered on her ear. Tony got up and walked over to Gary. "Leave now I say!" He yelled. "Listen you need help ad I can give you that" Tony said. "NO!" Gary yelled. The ground started rumbling. "Calm down!" Tony yelled. "YOU CAN'T AND WON'T TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled. "I WON'T LET YOU I SIMPLY WON'T!" He yelled then started screaming. He grabbed a small test tube full of purple liquid and threw it on the ground next to Tonys feet. A vine grew in an instant and wrapped around Tony.

"You need help!" Tony yelled. "DIE!" Gary said grabbing rocks and throwing them at him. Tony used his unibeam to free himself. Gary fell to the floor. The police arrived. "He needs to be taken to the hospital now" Tony said. The officers nodded and cuffed him. Gary struggled to

free himself. "NO!" He yelled as they took him away. Tony sighed then turned around facing Peppers direction. She was laying there clutching her shoulder. He ran over to her. "How are you holding up?" He asked. She started coughing and groaning from pain then her eyes grew wide and she dragged her body to the side of the rock and threw up. She hadn't eaten anything in days most of the substance

was blood. "Jarvis scan vitals" Tony said. "Sir this woman needs medical attention as soon as possible. Calculating life expectancy" Jarvis said. "One hour and twenty three minutes left until the heart gives out" he said.

"Axel untie the paramedics I gotta go now" Tony said picking Pepper up. Axel nodded and Tony blasted off. "Jarvis locate nearest hospital" He said. "Locating...three nearby hospitals found" Jarvis said. "Pick the closest to me" Tony said. "Mercy hospital 1 mile north of you" Jarvis said. "Pin point it" Tony said. He flew as fast as he could, once he got there he ran inside the emergency room. "I need help now!" He yelled. Everyone was either with their jaw dropped or whispering things about Pepper or thinking 'IRON MAN IS HERE!?'. Even the nurses where a bit shocked because they've never seen this before.

The nurse at the front desk started dialing someone. Pepper was taken into the ICU followed by two doctors and a couple of nurses. Tony sat on one of the chairs and stared at the blood Pepper shed on him. Even though his suit was red her blood was a darker shade so he could still see it. He thought they would probably take awhile so he walked up to the nurse and left his information so if they were done they would call him.

"Locate Gary" Tony said. "Gary located inside St. Peter's mental care hospital" Jarvis said. Tony flew over to the hospital with mixed emotions. He was furious at Gary for harming Pepper but at the same time he felt bad for him because he probably had some trauma that led him to be this way. He landed and walked inside. "I would like to see Gary please" Tony said to the nurse at the front desk. "I'm sorry but he is unavailable at this time" the nurse said. "No he's allowed the officer told me" said a doctor walking out of a patients room. "I'm doctor Hoffman I'm Garold's doctor" he said hold out his hand to shake. Tony shook his hand. "Is he alright?" Tony asked. "Oh I'm afraid he won't be alright for quite some time" Hoffman said.

"He's suffered 10 years of trauma and torture he will never be the same" he said. He pulled out a file and gave it to Tony. "These are his trauma records if you want to see what I mean by never being the same" he said. Tony opened the file. 'Garold Manson, age 18, male, etc' after the biography came his problems. 'Suffered child neglect, child abuse, started doing drugs at 15 etc.' "Can I see him" Tony asked.

"Sure" Hoffman said pointing to the door. Tony walked in to his room to see his body tied to the bed. "I gave him something to knock him out" Hoffman said leaning against the door. "Well tell him I visited" Tony said then left. He felt bad for the guy. He knew that if Gary was normal he wouldn't do this but it was his upbringing that ruined his life and messed with his mind. Mercy hospital called him."Your welcome to come back" the nurse said over the phone. Tony flew back to the hospital a bit nervous about Peppers condition.

He landed and entered. One of the doctors immediately recognized Tony and told him where Peppers room was. "Room 242" the doctor said. Tony walked looking for the room now full of anxiousness and worry. He opened the door to see her shoulder bandaged up and an IV hooked up to her arm. He walked over to her bedside.

She was awake. "Hey how are you feeling?" He asked. "I'm better" she said. "Can you feel your legs?" He asked. "Yeah" she said moving her legs a little. He ran his fingers through the crown of her head. "Hey...how did your hair get so long?" He asked curiously. "He dumped some liquid he made on my head" she said. "But why?" He asked. "He said he was going to take pictures of Sarah and I to remember our goddess looks" she said rolling her eyes.

"He was mentally sick Pep..." He said. "I figured that out when he told us he wanted to eat our hearts" she said. Tony kissed her head. "I think you looked pretty" he said smiling. Pepper gave him a small smile. "Yeah well I'm still cutting my hair I can't deal with this much hair" she said. Tony chuckled. "Hey wait how did you find me anyway?" Pepper asked. "Well at first I didn't know where to look the computer couldn't find you" he said.

FLASH BACK...

Tony flew over Arkansas thinking about clues as to what could lead him to Pepper. "Something is telling me the word angels is the key" he said. "But angels could be anything" he said. "I wish Jarvis could just scan my head and figure it out himself" Tony said groaning out of frustration. "Sir to narrow down your search might I suggest a few things?" Jarvis asked.

"Shoot" Tony said. "I've been examining the recording of the young man and if my processing is correct the person who wrote this note might think angelic people should belong in a suitable place" Jarvis said. "Hmm..." Tony said. "This man appears to be mentally ill as well" Jarvis said. "Ya think!" Tony said.

Tony thought for a bit. "Hmm...a suitable place...if I were a mental physco that was obsessed with a girl thinking she was an angel I'd take her to the City of...oh my god I found Pepper!" Tony cried. "Jarvis message Mathew and Axel to get to Los Angeles as fast as they can" Tony said. "Right away sir" Jarvis said. "City of angels..." Tony said.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Wow that's some computer you have there" she said. "Mhm" Tony said. The doctor walked in holding a clipboard. "Well Ms. Potts ill release you in a few days" he said. "A few days?" Pepper said. "Is that going to be a problem?" He asked. "Do you know my situation?" She asked. "Yes you were kidnapped correct?" He asked. "Yes all the way from New York!" She said. "In that case you'll just stay for one

Night then ill have you transported to New York" he said. "Well now ill be in the halls if you need me" he said walking out. Pepper sighed. "What's wrong?" Tony asked. "I miss home" she said. Tony kissed her head. "I know you do but don't worry you'll be home soon" he said reassuringly. "Why can't you just fly me?" She asked. "Because Pepper they would

Never allow it" he said. "I'm 17 I can do whatever I want!" She said. "I'm sorry love but you need to be 18" he said.

"I'm only two months away..." Pepper mumbled. Tony chuckled. "We'll get through it" he said. "Ohh no then I have to eat hospital food!" Pepper whined. "I think you'll live" Tony said smiling at her.

Pepper managed to make a quick recovery and in a week she was able to go to school again with stitches on her shoulder but of course no one could see that. The night before she was able to go back to school Tony was at Peppers house in her room. Pepper had walked into her room holding scissors. "What are you doing?" He asked looking up from his pod as he laid on her bed. "Cutting my hair" she said. "Uhh maybe you should get a professional?" He suggested. "Oh please" she said.

She took the first cut. "Pepper your going to ruin your hair don't do it" he said getting nervous. "Shush" she said cutting another piece. She cut up to her neck where her hair length used to be. Tony covered his eyes. "All done" Pepper said brushing her hair. He took a peek and saw the old Pepper. "Wow you did a nice job" he said

Uncovering his eyes. "Told you panic pants" she said grabbing the chunks of long hair and went to go throw it away.

Tony yawned and looked at the time. "I'm gonna go I'm beat" he said stretching on her bed. He stood up and headed for the entrance door. Pepper followed. "See you tomorrow" he said. "Love you" she said giving him kiss. "Love ya" he said then left.

...

The next day everyone in science class was wearing a baby blue shirt with Tomorrow Academy written in white across the chest. Pepper walked in feeling like a different color. She walked over to Tony and Rhodey who were standing up wearing the shirts. "Why is everyone wearing those shirts?" She asked. "The field trip is today" Rhodey said. "WHAT!" Pepper yelled. "Shhh calm down" Tony said. "Great now I get sent to another class room and have to do work!" She said pouting. "No your going with us" Tony said chuckling. "Huh?" Pepper said confused. "I thought this might happen so I went ahead and had your dad sign and your other teachers sign the form" he said. "You did that for me?" She asked. "Yup" Tony said pulling a blue shirt from his backpack and handed it to her.

"Aw Tony your the best!" She said using her good arm to hug him. She couldn't raise her arm much. "No problem" Tony said. "You should probably go change now we're boarding the bus soon" Rhodey said. "Psh" Pepper said throwing the shirt over her pink one. Tony helped put her injured arm through the arm hole. "Smart" Tony said. "Class lets go!" Said the teacher. Everyone followed the teacher out of the room and to the bus. The bus was big enough to seat three people at a time so Tony sat by the window, Pepper sat in the middle and Rhodey sat on the edge. She wrapped her arms around theirs happily as they rode. When they made it the teacher told everyone to make small groups. Of course the trio chose each other.

"Everyone pick up a pamphlet and go explore the wonders of the fishes!" The teacher said. Pepper took one and looked inside it. "Lets go look at the-!" She stopped talking because she was side tracked by a strange shadow quickly passing behind a large fish tank. "What's up?" Tony asked. "Oh nothing um as I was saying lets go see the dolphins!" She said.

They all walked over to the dolphin exhibit. They watched the dolphins flip for raw fish. Suddenly Pepper saw the same shadow pass by the dozen buckets of fish. She clutched onto Tonys arm. "Something up?" Tony asked. "No" she said smiling at him and hugged his arm with hers.

"Hey lets go see the nemo's" Rhodey said chuckling. They walked to the clown fish exhibit and watched the clown fish swim away as they tapped on the glass a bit. "Look I found Dory!" Tony said pointing to another tank. "Hey there's that yellow fish that protects his treasure chest of bubbles!" Pepper said giggling. "My bubbles!" Rhodey said imitating the yellow paranoid fish from Finding Nemo. She looked at the pamphlet again to see what to do next. Tony looked over her shoulder at it. "Sea turtles!" He said. They walked over to the sea turtle tank and saw large and small turtles in separate tanks. "Turtle

turtle turtle" Tony said picking up a turtle and pretending it was crawling. Rhodey, Tony and Pepper played with the turtles until Pepper stopped and saw the shadow again.

"Just leave me alone..." She whispered. "I'll be back" She said leaving them and slowly walked to the shadow. She saw the shadow get larger and larger. Then she heard something fall which spooked her. She speed walked to Tony who was walking over to her worried. "What's wrong?" He asked. Pepper out her arms around him shaking a little.

"What happened" he asked hugging her close. "Someone's been following me because everywhere we walked I always saw a shadow creep up close to us and I think it's him" she said. "He escaped the hospital and now he's back!" Pepper said panicking. "Calm down ill handle this" Tony said. He had his armored backpack on so he detached the arm, put it on and aimed his palm at the direction of the shadow as he slowly walked towards it.

The shadow got closer and closer, Tony quickly jumped in front of who was making the shadow. "Got!...you?" He said confused. The figure revealed itself to Pepper. "It was only a cat?" She said. The car meowed and started rubbing his body on Peppers legs purring. "Aw" She said crouching down and petting the kitty. "I feel so stupid now" She said. "Naw you were right to be suspicious" he said crouching down in front of her and petting the kitty too. "Arnold!" Said a man behind them. Tony turned around to see it was Mathew. "Mathew what are you doing here?" Tony asked. "Oh Tony hey and I work here" he said. "Oh Arnold you silly kitty" Mathew said picking the cat up.

"He hunts for fish in here a lot he's a stray and the guys that work here decided to feed him fish everyday to keep him around" he said. "How's Sarah?" Pepper asked. "Oh she's awesome she's feeling much better" Mathew said. "That's great" Tony said. "Well better go and feed Arnold he gets cranky and really annoying if we don't" Mathew said. The cat meowed and attempted to claw Mathews face. "Bad kitty!" He said. Tony and Pepper laughed.

**(Yeah I know I know I said I would post it YESTERDAY but I was too lazy and tired XD anyways that's a wrap I hope you liked it. Review please!) **


End file.
